User talk:Cheese Slaya/Archive1
Rate-an-awesome-user Please test and vote on new builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #Yay!Cheese Slaya 21:51, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #:It is belived that Cheese Slaya had a major part in editing this user, and thus his vote has been struck out. If you believe that Cheese Slaya is not Cheese Slaya, you may unstrike this vote. --50x19px user:Zerris 22:14, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #:I call defense, Nyc Elite to the stand! Unfavored: #''(your vote here)'' Hi.Cheese Slaya 22:45, 21 February 2007 (CST) Can anyone help me get some userboxes on here? I'm not really sure how, and I have a lot of user boxes I want to put in...Cheese Slaya 23:07, 21 February 2007 (CST) Want some help with userboxes? I can teach you if you like. If you want help, just leave a message on my page. Defiant Elements 17:50, 22 February 2007 (CST) Alright, well, you could just click edit on another user's page and copy and paste any of the userboxes you wanted. But, here's how to create a new one: Now, click edit (at the top of the page) to look at the syntax for creating a box and then just copy/paste that onto your page and fill it in however you like. Defiant Elements 17:55, 22 February 2007 (CST) Alright thanks Defiant.Cheese Slaya 20:46, 22 February 2007 (CST) Special thanks to DEfiant Elements and InfestedHydralisk for the userboxes...mroe to be added soon.Cheese Slaya 22:45, 22 February 2007 (CST) Okay, I finally understand the code, so I can change the userboxes to make them better :)Cheese Slaya 23:27, 22 February 2007 (CST) Enjoy. Just remember not to forget me when you create the credits section of your page :) Defiant Elements 23:33, 22 February 2007 (CST) Lol. This one on discussion is a reminder :D.Cheese Slaya 23:35, 22 February 2007 (CST) Haha Cheese, if you mean you're better than me in a profession other than the Assassin, I agree, lol. --NYC Elite 16:15, 23 February 2007 (CST) Are those user-boxes supposed to be arranged like that or did you just get a little overzealous about using ? Defiant Elements 15:37, 24 February 2007 (CST) Uh...I have no idea...I wasn't exactly sure what the clear did, It was just there with some of the user boxes I copied, although most userboxes I copied then changed to my style, but it'd help if you could get the boxes to stick together for me :DCheese Slaya 15:41, 24 February 2007 (CST) User page I moved the sandbox you made into your user space and changed the link on your user page. --Fyren 22:25, 27 February 2007 (CST) Damn you're quick, just noticed that, and made the Sandbox like 30 seconds ago.Cheese Slaya 22:26, 27 February 2007 (CST) Upload Do you guys know how to upload pics onto your userboxes? Thanks.Cheese Slaya 18:26, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Upload the picture seperately, then link to it in the userbox like this: --50x19px user:Zerris 21:26, 17 March 2007 (CDT) User:Cheese Slaya/Glyphmaster I lent you my template for favoring humor builds, see if you like it. --50x19px user:Zerris 21:26, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :Thanks, i love it :)GLYPHMASTER FTW!!Cheese Slaya 21:30, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::Yep! Also, I like my build, which I originally made the templates for: User:Zerris/Build:Me/Mo Echo Mender. --50x19px user:Zerris 21:32, 17 March 2007 (CDT)